


San Angel Sleepover of Horrors

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Humor, Other, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manolo and Joaquin tried to scare Maria while she is having a sleepover.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Maria said "I told you it's a slumber party and all the girls will be there"

Joaquin said "Oh please in slumber parties we had scary stories!"

Thunder crashing

Manolo said "Shh Marinuela is trying to sleep"

Marinuela squealed in fright

"Plus they got sugar cookies"

Marinuela giggled as she clapped her hands

Manolo and Joaquin said "Please can we some sugar cookies por favor!"

Maria said "No it's for girls only"

Manolo and Joaquin pouts

Maria hears a door knock

Maria said "Yep they're here"

Manolo and Joaquin hears girls chattering

"Manolo what's gonna happen if someone own a haunted slumber party"

Marinuela appears behind Manolo and Joaquin

Thunder crashing

Manolo and Joaquin screamed

Marinuela takes off her mask

Manolo and Joaquin facepalmed "Marinuela"

Marinuela babbled


	2. Chapter 2

The snobby girls were talking to their friends on their phones

A goth woman was writing a poem

Maria said "Hey guys what's up"

"Uh yeah we're having a sleepover!"

A goth woman said "We could tell scary stories"

Thunder crashing

Joaquin said "This is bad we're gonna tell scary stories during a sleepover"

Manolo said "Relax I got a scary story called"

Thunder crashing

"The Skeleton Hour!"

Joaquin gulped

"There were two little ninos who were playing hopscotch until they went to the cemetery"

Marinuela squealed

"A grave digger tried to warned them but they won't listen they hears a bone rattling whistle"

"And it was a skeleton!"

Joaquin screamed

Joaquin said "Okay I got a story that will scare the bones out of you!"

Marinuela giggled

Chuy oinks


End file.
